In the prior art, Ethernet belongs to a packet switched network, and transmission performance indexes of an Ethernet network have a significant influence on quality of various services borne by a transmission network, user experience, and so on. Therefore, it is particularly important to measure and monitor the transmission performance indexes of the Ethernet network. The transmission performance indexes of the Ethernet network include transmission packet loss, a transmission delay, a transmission jitter, and the like, where the influence of the transmission packet loss on quality of various services borne by Ethernet is particularly serious.
The transmission packet loss mainly includes packet loss caused by network congestion and packet loss caused by a transmission bit error. Reasons for the two types of packet loss are not the same, and adopted remedial measures are completely not the same either. If a reason for packet loss cannot be accurately distinguished, an adopted remedial measure may cause more serious packet loss, so that service quality is further deteriorated. Therefore, how to accurately distinguish a reason for packet loss is a very important task in Ethernet. In an existing method for distinguishing bit error packet loss and congestion packet loss, a tentative method is generally adopted, where when packet loss occurs, first a service is controlled to reduce a rate, and then whether the packet loss disappears is observed, and if the packet loss does not disappear, the rate is continuously reduced, until a packet loss phenomenon disappears. Alternatively, on the contrary, first data is transferred at a low rate, and if packet loss does not occur, the data transmission rate is gradually increased, and the rate is not reduced until the packet loss is found. After continuous attempts, a rough maximal traffic value of network transmission can be obtained; when a base station finds that data transmission traffic is far less than the maximal traffic value, but in this case, packet loss still occurs, it is determined that bit error packet loss occurs, while packet loss occurring in the base station at a value close to the maximal traffic value of network transmission is determined as congestion packet loss.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: In the existing method for distinguishing bit error packet loss and congestion packet loss, a conclusion can be drawn through a large number of attempts, and a determining process is complex; moreover, in an actual application, erroneous determination often occurs, and in particular, when congestion packet loss and bit error packet loss exist simultaneously, a probability of erroneous determination is high. Therefore, an existing solution for distinguishing bit error packet loss and congestion packet loss is low in efficiency.